family reunion
by crimeshow.fanfic writer xx
Summary: It was meant to be a normal day, but working alongside Steve McGarett, there was never a normal day. But even working with this reckless, crazy man as he would put it, could not have prepared Danny Williams for what would happen to him on a seemingly normal night in Honolulu.
1. chapter 1

Family Reunion

 **So I am still going on with my NCIS LA fanfic but I thought I should post this because I have had it written for a long time so I thought why the hell not.** **So tell me what you think.**

 **I don't own Hawaii Five 0 just this story. I have rated this M just to be safe.**

 **Be constructive!**

Chapter 1

Danny was in his bed at 3 A.M when his phone rang. Danny instantly knew the only person calling him at this hour was Steve telling him they had a case. Danny liked his job but he also liked his bed but after about 3 rings he picked up his phone.

"Williams" A groggy voice came out of the tired detectives mouth

"Danny, we have a body, Hilton hotel. How fast can you get here?" a familiar voice called out to the half sleeping detective

"Steve its 3 o'clock in the morning, I will get there when I get there okay" Danny replied grumpily

"Negative as usual"

"Just Shut up Steve, it's too early to deal with you" Danny replied, a bit harsher than he meant to , as he hung up on his best friend, unknowing it would be the last time he would be able to speak to him for a long time.

After waiting a couple of minutes to fully wake up Danny was out of bed and was about to go and get changed when he heard a noise coming from his living room. He instantly reached for his gun, but it wasn't there.

Typical, just typical, Danny thought to him self as he put his hands into fists, to face whoever was in him apartment. He opened his bedroom door but there was no one in his living room he could see, so he did what he does best, investigate. But just as he was starting to look around someone came at him from behind pushing him straight into his coffee table, hitting his head. He felt the warm liquid, he instantly knew as blood, run down his forehead. He caught a blurry image of is hooded attacker he did not recognisebefore darkness engulfed him.

4 A.M

His head was pounding. He attempted to open his eyes only to close them shut as soon as the bright light hit them. He couldn't help but let out a groan.

"Ahh I see you are wake detective" Danny thought he should at least try and open his eyes. But when he did it didn't gain him much, the room was made of metal, like a storage unit and wasdim so all he could see was that he was tied to a chair with thick rope and his captor, but his captor was wearing a black ski mask but could see that his captor was at almost 7 feet tall and built like a mountain

"Oh am I, I didn't notice" The blonde detective mustered sarcastically trying not to let his voice waver in fear. This won him a punch to the face. His body had shock waves flowing down him. He could take a punch, everyone that knew him knew he was tough, but his head was spinning, and he suspected he had a concussion before his head was hit. Now he knew he had one.

"I would not speak to the boss like that because that was a tap to what he is going to do to you. Sleep tight because you won't be able to ever again"

This is really not my dayDanny thought to himself as his mountain of a captor left and bolted the room of steel.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

4.30 A.M.

It was over an hour after Steve had called Danny and he was starting to get worried. Danny had been grumpy and not very happy to get woken up but there is no way he would take this long to get to his job. He decided to call him again. Straight to voicemail. He tried again, straight to voicemail.His phone must be turned off, Steve thought to him self.

Okay this is strange, even for DannoSteve thought to himself

"Hey Kono, I need you to ping where Danny's phone was when it was last used"

"What? Is he in trouble?" Kono responded with a mixture of worry and shock.

"Maybe, I don't know he still isn't here yet and is phone is now turned off and he never turns his phone off"

Kono needed no more information as she ran to her ruby red car and grabbed her laptop.

H50H50H50H50H50

Chin Ho Kelly was talking to the couple who found the body of the middle-aged man found in the elevator of the Hiltons hotel. Once he finished getting their statements he went to go find his cousin. He walked lightly in a relatively good but tired mood when he saw Steve and his cousin huddled around her car. He went to go and tell them what he found out from the couple. At the time he never even wondered where his missing team mate was.

H50H50H50H50H50

As soon as Kono got a hold of her laptop her fingers flied across the screen so fast Steve could barely keep up.After a couple of minutes kono finally spoke.

"Uh oh" kono said, her voice filled with worry

"uh oh? What uh oh? What is it?" Steve replied sensing his team mates worry

"Danny's phone is disabled completely and the last place is wason a highway in the opposite way from here"Steve wasted no time and basically ran to him car and sped away to his best friends house, probably braking many traffic laws.

"What was that about" Chin asked his cousin after he saw his friend run away, clearly worried.

Kono turned around tears threatening to fall from her face

"kono, what is it" chin asked getting really concerned, his cousin is strong she would never let anyone see her cry unless something really bad had happened.

"He's gone, someone's took him" Kono managed to mumble to her anxious cousin

"Who? Who has been taken" chin frantic with worry.

"Danny! Someone has Danny!

 **Hope you liked it, tell me what you think!**


	2. chapter 2

**Hope you guys like this story. I have wanted to do it for a long time so I thought why the hell not. If you like NCIS LA go check out my other story that is atill in progress. There is some bad language in this chapter. As always I don't own the show, just the story.** **Okay, hope you like it, please review!**

Danny had no idea how long he had been in the cold, damp metal box for, he assumed 5 to 7 hours. His team must know something was wrong by now. He trusted his team and he trusted his super SEAL partner. He expected Steve to come bursting through the door hours ago and the fact he had not scared Danny to death [not that he would admit that to anyone, especially Steve.] He couldn't even check his throbbing face because his hands were tied down, it reminded him of the room back at HQ where they would interrogate suspects. Danny did not like that he was in the dark, literally and figuratively, he wished that there was more light in the room, so he could see where he was and he also wanted to know who had taken him and why. It was starting to make him feel a little claustrophobic, he knew he just had to keep calm or he was as good as dead. He was deep into his thoughts as to who had taken him, when he was interrupted by the solid steel door creaking open.

"Rise and shine twinkle toes, boss wants you in the chamber" the same massive goon that had put him there said with an evil grin as he pulled out a needle with some sort of liquid that Danny did not recognise.Danny did not like needles. No, scratch that he hated them. So when the needle came near his neck he tried to wriggle free but it didn't do anything, just make some rope burns on his arms. He remembered struggling with his whole body before everything went blank.

H50H50H50H50H50

5 A.M.

Steve had rushed to his partners house braking almost every traffic law on the way. When he got there Danny's door was ajar, as soon as he saw that Steve pulled his gun from his holster and began to edge his way into Danny's house. He cleared the house that was eerily quiet with no chatty detective in it, with no one in it. Steve looked around for clues as to what had happened to his best friend. There were no signs of struggle except a smashed coffee table. A smashed coffee table with blood on it. Steve worried about the blood but there wasn't a lot, but it still worried him. He went into the bedroom and was shocked.

H50H50H50H50H50

 **5.45 A.M.**

Chin and Konos drive to HQ was done in silence. Chin was thinking of all the things that his friend and teammate could be going through, but he knew he had to be strong for his younger cousin and the team but most of all for Danny. Kono on the other hand was just hoping that they would find Danny had just slept over at Rachel because Grace was sick or something like that. She put all the things that wold have Danny hurt to the back of her mind, so she could just cling to the hope that her friend was ok.

"we need to find him" chin muttered under his breath barely noticeable. But Kono heard him.

"we will, we will I promise" Kono reassured her cousin with a promise that she knew she could not keep.

H50H50H50H5050H50H50

 **5.48 A.M.**

When Steve walked into Danny's bedroom he found something he wasn't planning on. His partners bed was made perfectly with his gun and badge sitting on the pillow, there was also a note. It read 'Run, Run As Fast As You Can, You Can't Catch Me, I Am The Gingerbread Man.'

"Shit" Steve muttered under his breath as he took out his phone to inform what remained of his team. Chin answered right away on the first ring.

"Steve, any word on Danny's whereabouts?" chin asked, his voice riddled with worry.

"Yeah, someone definitely has him. There's a struggle and they left his badge and gun on the bed."

"Fuck" chin whispered in shock.

"That's not all chin, they left a note"

"W..what did it say" chin asked sickly worried.

"Run, Run You Can't Catch Me I Am The Gingerbread Man. This is one sick freak chin, and he has my partner" Steve was going to hunt down this freak and kill him.

"I agree with you, we already have an APB out on Danny and half the police force is already looking, we will find him Steve" they ended call but Steve knew they would find Danny, but would it be too late for his partner.

H50H50H50H50H50H50

Danny awoke to being tied up like he was in the last room and someone speaking to him that he did not recognise.

"Hola Mr Williams. I hope you fine you accommodations welcoming" A man said in a thick Spanish accent.

"Well I certainly wouldn't give this even one tenth of a star." Danny was pissed off.

"Well quite frankly, good. I hate you and want you to pay for what you did to me and my family." The Spanish man snapped. Danny was feed up of playing games. He just wants to go home, take a shower and hug his daughter.

"What did I ever do to you and your family. I have never even seen you before in my life!"

"You did something to me that you went through yourself." The Spanish man sneered at Danny with disgust.

"Oh yeah. So tell me. What did I do to you that is awful." Danny was genuinely curious as to what he had gone through the same as this mad man.

"You killed your brothers murderer." He paused to let it sink in. It took Danny the whole of 30 seconds to realise what this man was talking about. His eyes went wider than they had ever been in his life.

"I killed your brother." Danny all but whispered.

"Yes. You killed my brother because he killed yours."


End file.
